


Немного о музыке

by Lisaveta, WTF Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202020
Summary: Паша начинает знакомить команду с великой русской эстрадой.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Kudos: 12





	Немного о музыке

Когда Павел впервые начал нудеть под нос этот прилипчивый мотивчик, никто на это даже внимания не обратил. Ну мало ли что там может напевать этот милый русский мальчик. У каждого свои музыкальные предпочтения.

Первым заинтересовалась любопытная и жадная до всего нового и музыки Джейла. И с присущей ей прямотой поинтересовалась: что же там поет Па'ша. Тот сначала смутился, но потом засветился так, что к нему можно было подключать весь Йорктаун. И рассказал, что это песня великого исполнителя Терры, иконы стиля и толерантности своего времени. Заодно показал раритетное видео из семейных архивов с Валерой Леонтьевым. Впечатлительная девушка быстро прониклась и тоже начала мурлыкать под нос что-то про Августина.

Жаль, что ирония была ей совершенно чужда.

Но именно из-за интереса к новым увлечениям их инопланетной знакомой к мурлыканью Паши начал прислушиваться Скотти. Не то чтобы он понимал русский, но всегда ведь можно спросить, так?

Паша с удовольствием заново рассказал историю о великом артисте. Показал видео. И… перевел текст песни!

После чего громко смеющийся Скотти нашел Кинсера и поделился услышанным. Малыш, конечно петь не очень-то стремился, но скрежетать мотивчик — вполне. Очень скоро «песенку про космо-моряков» тянула вся инженерная команда верфей Йорктауна, на которых строилась новая Крошка.

Капитан, разумеется, оживления в рядах коллектива пропустить не мог. Так что Паша был зажат в угол и снова прогнал знакомую схему. Правда, с переводом вышла заминочка: все же Чехов опасался, как Джим Кирк воспримет шутку.

Джим пришел в восторг! Он-то, в отличие от своего ворчливого друга, слепым не был, и если таскал за собой Боунса куда-то, то это больше напоминало мордобой, чем свидание. И уж точно не уверял в своем «уважении». Так что количество неловких ситуаций в компании старших офицеров увеличилось.

— И врагами присели они на скамейку, — напевал Скотти, когда доктор Маккой снова ругался со Споком, махая своими руками, можно сказать, у него перед лицом.

— И солдат посмотрел на матроса как близкий, — подхватывал втянутый в этот беспредел Сулу, когда доктор и старпом вместе отчитывали Джима Кирка за очередную авантюру.

— И друг другу сквозь дым посылали улыбки. И кричали они, понимая друг друга, — нестройным хором запевали краснорубашечники в редкие минуты спокойствия и единения на новеньком мостике «Энтерпрайз».

Единственными, кто не понимал общего ажиотажа вокруг какого-то ретро певца с кудрявой шевелюрой, были сами доктор Маккой и Спок. И если первый лишь пожимал плечами: пока музыкальные увлечения не мешают здоровью экипажа, это не его дело, кто и что там поет. То вулканец чувствовал, что неспроста каждый раз, когда он долгим взглядом провожает широкие плечи уходящего с мостика доктора, капитан Кирк начинает подвывать:

— Каждый хочет любить: и солдат, и моряк. Каждый хочет иметь и невесту, и друга.

Конечно, все опасались реакции мисс Ухуры на такие музыкальные (и не только) увлечения, не зря она так гордилась своими слуховыми способностями… Но когда Паша как-то услышал со стороны связистки на чисто русском лиричное: — «Ты просил найти выход, а выход только такой. У меня появился другой», то начал уважать ее вдвое сильнее.

А потому пошел со своим открытие прямо к капитану. Уж он-то точно оценит если не репертуар, то клипы великой украинской женской группы «ВиаГра»!


End file.
